A Choice To Make
by LIRSAI
Summary: Pain speaks again, "The one with no emotion has failed because he learned how to feel... to love." A girl from the mist captures the heart of Uchiha Itachi.
1. Prologue

INFO about the OC

Her name is Kirata Anari (last name first)

She's 18 years old and has been living as an orphan since the age of 10. (Info about family comes later in the story)

She's from Kiri aka the Mist and have recently became a Jounin.

Her weapons are Wrist Blades.

PROLOGUE

He's around the gates of Konoha trying to take a brake from all the missions Pain keeps giving him. Knowing that He's a missing-nin and a high S-class criminal Itachi left his Akatsuki cloak to avoid recognition. He didn't bring much, but then again that's the point of being hidden. He's only carrying food and water. For two days he was planning on staying.

A day has already passed and night has arrived. The full moon high and the stars so bright, he sits up in a tree leaning against the trunk glaring up at the sky and clearing his mind trying to remember at least something good in his life, but the only thing that will embrace his thoughts are hatred, frustration, anger, and power. All he ever wanted was to find something good in his life that could be gentle yet strong enough for him to draw a smile. He then close his eyes and see if he could sleep and dream of a new beginning.

Morning was slowly rising and the suns rays resting over his face awakens him. He sees the sun rising and feels a cool breeze. It was gentle and relaxing. He can feel his tense muscles finally letting go, calming his attitude to enjoy this beautiful day. The breeze was picking up becoming stronger and more intense. He knows that this isn't common for wind to be blowing this hard. This is a sign that a presence is near. The bushes behind and now below shook and footsteps were heard. He looks down to see what it was only to find a young girl running through the forest.

He thinks to himself, _"I've never seen her before. Is she from this village?"_

She keeps running and enters through the gates of Konoha. He is curious to see and follows from a distance. He watches her walk into the Hokage's mansion, and waits to see her leave. Eventually she did and she left with a folded not in her pocket. As she exited through the gates she took her time looking around to see if she wasn't being followed.

He gets a closer look and notices the hatai-ate on her right arm shows that she is from Kiri. While he was trying to get an even closer look the branch snaps and he back flipps off landing on an other branch of a distant tree. The girl hears the branch crash down and makes a run for it keeping her guard up. Once sturdy on the branch he looks around trying to find her only to realize she was gone.

_"Who was that?"_ he questions in his mind. He keeps looking around but finally gives up. Along with a sigh he thinks, _"It's not important." _

As he was reflecting about the girl the wind calms down, and sakura petals are flowing gently. One of the petals lands upon his leg and he picks it up having it rest gently on his palm. He closes his hand not crushing the petal but putting it away in his pocket.

A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, and he turns around to see that it was Pain. He keeps quiet while he listens to him. "You need to come back. I have an assignment for you." He just nods and jumps down from the tree. Pain behind him continues, "That girl you were watching… she's of importance to us." He looks at him confused, "What do you mean?" He gives a small smirk, "She has skills, high stamina, and amazing abilities… We can't just let someone like that wonder off. She should be apart of our organization. She'll make a wonderful addition to the Akatsuki." He looks down and back up at him, "The only problem is she's not a criminal. She can easily report us." He gives a small chuckle, "I'm well aware of that." He turns and walks away. Itachi follows heading back to the Akatsuki hideout.


	2. First Mission

Ch1: First Mission

Anari runs across the sandy plains as if trying to escape a capture. No one following, but she proceeds with determination, aware of the fact that she is low on provisions. A messenger bag over her shoulder filled with enough food to last for two days, and the journey back home lasts for about four. Also in her bag she has her weapons only used when needed. She always packs lightly making it much easier to run and fight.

She begins to slow down as the village comes in view. Her feet are in pain from the long travel, her vision becomes fuzzy, and she falls to her knees ignoring the sand burning her flesh. She closes her eyes and breathes slowly trying to regain consciousness. She takes her bag and searches for water. She pulls out a bottle that is only a quarter full. After chugging the beverage down her dry throat, she gasps for air putting the bottle back in the bag. She pushes herself up swiping away the sand and placing the bag over her shoulder.

She walks up to the gates of the village giving the guard a note explaining her presence here. He nods and lets her through. Walking down the dusty path through the village with weak legs and heavy eyes, she stands tall not giving in. Finally, she reaches her destination, the building of the Feudal Lord.

She enters and sees his office. Stopping at the door, she reaches into her pocket pulling out a note. She knocks on the door and it was opened by a man. She looks him in the eyes and says, "I need to see the Feudal Lord. I have a message to give him." Showing the folded sheet as proof in her reason. He nods and turns to walk away leaving the door open.

"Who is it?" asked the lord in an annoyed tone. "Some messenger…" the man answered. The Feudal Lord looks from his papers and up at the young girl. A woman stands next to him. "As your assistant do you want me to speak to her so you can continue your work?" she suggests while keeping her eyes on the intruder. He lifts his hand in front of her face and replies, "No, I'll handle this."

He looks at the woman and directs her to come closer to his desk. She walks up to him and gives him the note. "A message from Konoha." She keeps looking at him as he takes the note away. "Why would a Kunoichi from Kiri give me a message from Konoha?" She looks at him with a strict face preventing her temper from releasing itself. After such a long journey she only wishes for a simple easy-going delivery. She then figures she has to answer. "I am allies with the people of Konoha. The Hokage invited me to help set preparations for the coming chunnin exams. When I was about to leave they asked if I could give this note to you." Still not convinced he folds his arms and leans against his chair. He then looks at his two companions and nods.

The woman revealed two fans that clearly had razor ends, and the other a large shuriken. Preparing to attack Anari pulls out her weapons and slips them on to her wrists, tightening them while waiting for the first move. The woman came charging at her whisking her fans and with each motion it results to rips in the supposedly leathal material. The man's shuriken mysteriously was in pieces before realization. She starts walking towards the Feudal Lord speaking in a low cold voice, "I'm tired, I'm dirty, and this is how you treat a messenger? Too bad your guards were pathetically weak." He looks at her with defeat knowing that her skills surpass even his own abilities. He spectates as she lowers her guard and slips off her blades. As she puts them away she leaves.

Walking to one of the residence she asks if she could refill her bottle and purchace sustenance. Once prepared she leaves, thanking the people. Back on the field of sand she runs home. She thinks to herself, _"There was no point in me giving him the message. I have nothing to do with what ever Konoha is planning. It doesn't matter. It's pointless to complain. I should just forget about it. Besides, I'm closer to home."_


	3. The Encounter

Ch2: The Encounter

Night finally arrives and she continues on her way home. Morning was only a few hours away so she tells herself that she will rest the next day. No missions, no training, just a day of redemption.

Day emerges and she wakes. After washing and dressing she grabs her bag sliding a journal inside. She continues on her way to a tea shop where tables and chairs are outside. She sits with her tea noticing it was a foggy day. This is common in Kiri, but it felt unusual. Ignoring it she pulls out her journal and begins to write quick notes, random comments, and opinions. Taking sips from time to time she focuses on writing. Looking around she notices there was no one in sight. The streets are barren and she feels alone.

Itachi is on his way to the mission Pain assigned both Kisame and him. Their task is to rid away a gang from Kiri that was once under the authority of a man named Gatoh. The gang and his company remains alive in his name even after his death when he was killed by an exile, Zabuza. The gang resides in Kiri, and he's well aware that the young girl is a kunoichi from the Mist. He stays silent and Kisame is concerned. "Oi, what's wrong with you? You're **too** serious today." He just looks up at him through the corner of his eyes. He didn't even bother to reply and kept walking.

They reach the gates of Kiri hiding their faces under straw hats and behind the collar of their cloaks. Itachi reveals his eyes and before the guards had a chance to speak they numbly fall to the floor. They walk over the unconscious bodies and head towards their target.

They walk down the abandoned path out in the open through the thick fog. He knows that the young girl he saw before should be here, but he focuses on his destination with intentions to eradicate. He keeps walking until he realizes that the streets weren't empty after all. Kisame notices that he was just standing there in the open space, but he didn't care. He just continues to walk knowing that he will eventually catch up. With him far ahead, he just stood there looking into emptiness with no emotion. He turns his head slightly and stares at the one, brace person willing to be there without care and awareness that they are alone with an S-class criminal. He stares at the young girl sitting by a small table drinking tea and writing in a notebook. Silently he waits for her to look up and stare back into my eyes.

She sits there quietly scribbling more notes and thoughts into her journal. She takes the last sip of her tea and places the cup down pushing it to the side. She then stops writing, feeling that she is being watched. She looks up and sees a man in a straw hat and a black cloak with a pattern of deep red clouds all over. Some what intimidated by his presence, she refuses to show fear. Looking deep into his red eyes hers widen slightly and she feels her heart race faster and then skipping beats feeling as if it was to stop at any second.

He looks straight at the young girl's eyes, and suddenly feels different than before. His heart is racing, and his breathing is heavy. He tries to ignore his feelings and regain confidence and control. Reality strikes his mind, and he realizes that he needs to finish his mission he then looks away and keeps walking.

As she watches him walk away she thinks to herself, _"Who is this stranger?"_ Taking a deep breath she thinks again, _"There's something odd about this man… something just isn't right."_ She hesitates to continue writing in her journal, ending up deciding to follow this strange man.

Closing her book, putting it away, and flinging her bag over her shoulder she runs and climbs to the roof of one building. Crouched down she examins the terrain hoping to find him. Still no trace so she jumps from roof to roof stopping on top of Gatoh's building. She looks over to the path that leads to the entrance and there he is, but now there are two of them. She realizes that they are identical clothing wise. "Why are they here? Gatoh's been dead for over three years." she says under her breath. They walk in and she wants to see the situation. She jumps to the building beside it, and from the roof she tries to look through the window to see what will happen.

Itachi walks with Kisame who was holding his samehada guarding any sudden attacks. Gatoh's gang are huddled in a group all in fighting stances. One decides to speak up. "Why now would the Akatsuki wish to come and attempt to rid us away?"

Kisame showing no fear replies with a small chuckle. "There's no shame to admit that you will perish. We're here to kill you." He finishes with a frightening smile. Itachi waits for them to make their first move, but Kisame has no patience. He charges at them swinging around his samehada. The other stands there letting his comrade have fun until he feels a crawl down his back. It is just his nerves, but it directs him to look out the window.

The young girl, already in a panic at the understanding of an encounter with the Akatsuki, has eye contact with the man she stalks. Following her instincts she runs away.

Wondering why she was spectating he watches her sprint away and reaches into his pocket. Kisame was still fighting and hasn't even broken a sweat. He thought to himself, _"He'll be fine on his own for a while."_ He then departs from the building.

She keeps running afraid of what just happened. Stumbling from time to time she makes a sharp turn behind a building and leans against the wall. Catching her breath she slides to the floor hugging her knees. She thinks to herself, _"How did he know I was there?"_ Finally calm she pushes herself up wanting to go home. She looks down the path knowing that her house was in the opposite direction. She turns around and bumps into something causing her to fall back. She looks up and notices that it is the strange man. Her eyes widen in fear and she was slowly pushing herself away still looking into his red eyes. The man reaches out his arm towards her, and she flinches. Her eyes shut tight and her arms covering her face. The man gently grabs her hand and places something inside. He then folds her fingers over it. He releases her hand and disappears. Feeling alone again she opens her eyes and looks at what was placed in her hand. Inside was a sakura petal. "What is this? Why would he give me something like this?" she questions under her breath. "Maybe there's more to him then murder." she said holding onto the petal, getting up and walking home.

She suddenly hears loud screams and clashing swords. Looking around she saw the two Akatsuki members fighting the gang. She feels her heart ache knowing that the strange man can be injured. Deep in her heart that is the last thing she wants, and her eyes show that she is worrying, having a deep desire to help.


	4. Murder

Ch3: Murder

She just stands there squeezing the petal in her hand with worry and discomfort, watching them fight intensely and having the urge to interfere. Controlling herself, she watches blood spill, men fall and lives end.

The fight is down to two against one. Kisame is exhausted but is able to finish it quick. Itachi trying to catch his breath watches Kisame kill the man with just one swing of his samehada. Itachi on one knee, hand on the ground, forearm on his thigh, watches Kisame collapse. "At least it's over." He says under his breath while pushing himself up and walking towards his comrade, but a large clenched fist hits him throwing him to the ground. Weak and in pain he activates his mangekyo, but it is of no use. The man he is fighting is blind. He had no choice but to use hand to hand combat due to that his energy and chakra was practically wasted when fighting the other men.

She watches the man being beaten and tossed around like worthless trash. She is on her knees gripping even harder onto the petal hoping something fortunate will happen. After a moment the man gives up and lays on the floor breathing heavily, wounded and helpless… no chance of survival.

The large man is laughing feeling his way towards his wounded opponent. He mumbles something, "You're pathetic! How can you loose to a common blind man such as me?" His laughter is ringing in her ears and she clenches her fist crushing the petal. She slips on her weapons and tightens them firmly readying herself for combat. Leaving her bag on the floor she quickly places herself in front of the wounded man and covers him. She is in a fighting stance ready to protect her stranger. The blind man grunts and speaks again, "I feel another figure… A female… now I'm fighting a little girl?" He laughs even more. "Don't intervene, child… You'll get hurt." She, watching him smirk, realizes his ability. _"He's using echolocation. Why would someone from Kiri have a skill from Oto." _Shrugging away her discovery she says outloud, "Don't you worry about who your fighting… brace yourself." She sprints towards him dropping the crushed pieces of the petal in front of the wounded mans face. She flips over the blind man kicking the back of his head giving herself a push back in the air.

Itachi is on the floor, and although he's hiding his expression, he is taken aback that the girl is willing to protect and fight for him. He takes notice of the petal pieces and looks back at her. He surveys her constantly flipping over the man never touching the ground. She is kicking his head and cutting his arms. He then comprehends that the reason why she avoids touching the ground is to prevent any sound waves that he can feel from the turf. The man cant see her.

She is still attacking the man but getting dizzy. She needs to finish this quick. While above his head she sees the wounded man pushing himself up, but coughing up blood. This fills her heart with anger and she wants to destroy the amaurotic man. She kicks his head hitting a vulnerable spot, the temple knocking him out cold, and as he is falling she lands on top of him with her blade through his chest killing him instantly. Covered in blood she pushes herself up withdrawing her weapon from the corpse. She looks for the wounded man, but he was already next to his shark-like partner. He looks at her holding his unconscious friend and gives her a nod and disappears. She assumes that was his way of saying thank you. Tired and in pain she retrieves her bag you drags herself home.

Itachi is holding onto Kisame with whatever strength he has left. He then reaches his limit and drops Kisame to the floor and rests. Taking a deep breath he reachs deep into his cloak and pulls out the crushed sakura petal. He is only able to think about the girl and how powerful she really is. "Leader is right…"

He holds onto the petals as he closes his eyes and visualizes about her. "I need to know who she really is."


	5. Who Are You

Ch4: Who Are You

She wakes the next day soar and in fear of anyone finding out that she committed murder. She showers and dresses. Taking only her journal she walks to the forest, a place where she's usually inspired. She finds her favorite spot which is a small resting area that had a river which flows from a small waterfall. She sits leaning against a tree with her knees up and her journal resting againsther thighs. She opens and starts writing about what happened the other day. Then she remembers the strange man, writing her opinion about him.

"Unbelievable how many mysteries there are that have not yet been solved. People can be so perplexing. If only they would open up and express themselves instead of hiding and waiting for someone to decipher their thoughts. I can't even imagine how he could be that way, but then again I never met him before. I was so confused when he gave me the petal. I thought he was going to kill me. In the end I wound up helping him making me become one of them. I'm a murderer… Yet how can he seem so trustworthy and yet be one of the most wanted criminals. I've heard of the Akatsuki, but I don't really know who they are."

She keeps thinking about her stranger and that homicide organization of his.

Back on his feet yet soar and unable to fight Itachi found an opportunity for him to briefly escape from the organization and just relax. Leaving his cloak behind he walks to Kiri hoping he could find the girl.

He sneaks into the forest next to the village and finds a river. He takes a glimpse at his reflection and reminisces his past. He wishes for happiness and something good in his life, but he knows that it's too late to change anything. He keeps walking along the river until he heard a low rumbling sound. He looks further and notices a small waterfall. He walks towards it but stops when he discovered someone was already there. He sees the girl resting against a tree with that same notebook she had the other day. Unsure of what to do next he just stands there watching her write. He then relaxes and leans against his shoulder with his arms folded. Customarily hiding emotion he watches her.

Her eyes glance up and she admires how beautiful the light is hitting the falling water and rising mist. She then looks around to see the rest of her surroundings until an unfamilier figure caught her attention. A young man is leaning against a tree. He starts walking towards her. She looks away and back to him. "Can I help you?" she asks. He squats down in front of her and answers with a monotone voice. "No." She is uncomfortable is about to say something, but he interrupts saying, "Who are you?" while standing and jumping onto a limb abover her. He sits and looks at her. She looks back up at him and answers. "Kirata Anari." He looks away and appears to be thinking about something and then repeats her name. "Anari…" She is getting a bit irked. He speaks again. "I'm Uchiha Itachi." She repeats his name in her mind. Being from Kiri she never knew what happened to the Uchiha clan and who Itachi was.

She then opens her journal and writes additional random thoughts. Itachi just spectates. She notices and stops. She stares up at him aggravated. "Do you mind?!" He does nothing and just sits there. "Are you ignoring me?!" she asks angrily. He smirks and jumps down landing next to her. Then he sits and begins to speak. "What are you writing?" She took a quick look at your journal then back at him. "It's nothing… just stuff."

She closes her journal and holds it close to her chest. She exhales and looks at the waterfall. "What..." he asks. "Hmm?… Oh, nothing just admiring how beautiful the mist can be." She stays staring at the flowing water, clearing her mind and forgetting that Itachi is even there. He looks at her and then at the waterfall. He gives a gentle sigh and she looks at him. "Do you agree?" He looks back and just shrugs.

Anari rolls her eyes and pushes herself up and walks away. Itachi just sits, watching her leave until he realizes that he might have messed up. "Where are you going?" He asks. She stops and turns around. "Home… I'm sorry but I was having a nice time until you came." He reveals a little anger. He stands up and slowly starts walking towards her. "What's wrong with having me around?" She too starts to get irritated. "I don't know you! Do you expect me to treat you as if I did?!" Itachi didn't want to argue so he tries to calm himself down.

Now he is standing right in front of her just inches away. She notices he was a little over half a foot taller than her. He then sighs, "Look… I'm not good with people… Sometimes things would go bad." She starts to feel guilty knowing that she just treated him like trash. He continues, "In the end I'm the one to blame." With guilt she looks away feeling remorseful and replies, "This time I'm the one to blame…" she looks deep into his eyes and feels that there was something familiar about him, but she ignores it. _"He has nice eyes." _She mentally comments. They are warm and dark, an almost black color. She continues, "I'm not good with people either… I'm more of a loner." Itachi smirks and begins to chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" she asks. He looks at her with that same smirk and answers. "Because… we both say we're not social, yet we're having a decent conversation." She blinks a couple of times and starts to giggle softly while nodding your head in agreement. "I guess so…"

There is a silence between the two then she says, "I should head home…" She turns around and starts walking away but he stops her. "Wait…" She turns around and looks back into his dark eyes. "What?" you asks gently. He gets closer to her and asks, "Can I see you again… tonight?" She gives a small smile and nods. "Ok… I'll see you tonight." She then turns around and keeps walking.

He watches her leave and smiles. _"That went well…" _He walks around and returns to the waterfall. He sits by the river and watches the water flow. He notices the water shimmer and the mist glow from the setting sun. "I agree... It is beautiful." He says under his breath. All that is left to do is wait.


	6. Compare and in Common

Ch5: Compare and in Common

Anari is home searching through her closet figuring out what to wear. In a robe, she walks around trying to find her shoes. After finding them under her bed, she got dressed. She looks in a mirror satisfied with her appearance.

The moment she steps into the forest she begins to feel a bit of excitement. She gives herself a big smile just so she can get it out of her system. Slowly walking though the forest, pushing away branches and jumping over logs, she finds the river, walking along beside it and hearing the low soft rumbles of the waterfall. She follows the river and sees the full moon reflecting off of the falling water, and Itachi resting against the tree.

He was staring at the moon, and she notices his black eyes reflecting off the glow. She smiles softly and walks towards him. He hears her footsteps and moves his gaze over to her. She sits next to him bringing her knees to her chest, hugging her legs. "Hi…" she greets breaking the silence. He looks at her keeping a serious expression. "I didn't think you would come."

"Why would you think that? I told you I would." He looks back at the moon. "I just had a feeling." She observes him feeling sorry. Thinking of something quick she says, "Well, you felt wrong." He quickly looks at her, and she gives him a warm smile.

More silence and the atmosphere becomes awkward. "So… where are you from?" She asked to change the mood. He gives a long sigh and answers. "I was from Konoha…" "Was…?" He takes another deep breath. "I just couldn't live there anymore." With concern she asks, "Why?" Not really wanting to he answers with frustration in his tone, "I just couldn't."

Not once did he look at her, nor did he want to. "I'm sorry." She whispers. He heard her, but didn't give any sign of forgiveness. Keeping her gaze on her twiddling thumbs she asks, "Where do you live now?" Firmly, he keeps his view away from her. "Does it matter?" He pushes himself up and stands next to the river. She stays quiet and stares at him. She begins to wonder why it is so hard for him to answer. He turns around and looks at her. "What about you… I know you live in Kiri, but do you have family, a home?" Triggering memories and feelings she turns away hiding her tears.

Rarely did she ever cry, but the thought of it breaks her heart. "I have a home… a small home… just enough for one, but you cant complain since only one resides." Itachi walks over and sits beside to her. "What do you mean by 'only one resides'?" She wipes her eyes and looks at him. "I live alone… I don't have a family. I lost them eight years ago. All I remember is that they got sick and just died. I'm surprised that it didn't effect me." Itachi turns more to her direction and looks her in the eyes. "What 'didn't effect you'?" She tries to remember what happened and answers. "I'm guessing it was an infection or a bite from some kind of poisonous vermin. I remember everyone complaining about being bitten" Slowly he reveals sympathy. She quickly gives a weak smile. "Don't worry about it… it happened a long time ago, and there is nothing I can do about it." She tries to forget about it, but she knows that this will never leave her memories.

Itachi looks concerned and she gazes at him feeling comfortable. She casually scoots closer to him and is easily able to feel the warmth of his body. Her heart starts to race and her skin horripilates. He notices the bumps on her skin. "Are you cold?" he asks. She lies to hide the real reason. "A little… the mist sometimes gets me a bit chilly." He then looks away and without hesitation he lifts his arm swinging it over her head and around her body. He pulls her close to him. She didn't know how to react. She feels his hand rubbing her arm and she places her hand on his chest preventing herself from resting on him due to the shock from his reaction. She feels her cheeks warm up, beginning to blush. Slowly she stops pushing herself away a slides her hand away and leans on him. Her head fit perfectly between his shoulder and neck. She inhales his sent and finds it a strong yet addicting sent that made her feel attracted.

The memory of her family's death fades away and she forgets about her tragic past until Itachi said something that reminded her. "My family's gone too, and I regret how I lost them." She feels his pain and hugs him tight. He flinches at her action, but she didn't care. She believes that all he needs is to be held. She could hear his steady heart beat, and feel his breath fly over her hair. She takes in a deep breath and says, "We're not too different we-" Itachi interrupts, "... have something in common." She smiles holding on to him hoping this night will never end.


	7. I've Seen Those Eyes Before

Ch6: I've Seen Those Eyes Before

In the arms of Itachi, Anari sighs in happiness. A small breeze passes by and her hair flew across her face. She feel Itachi's muscles become tense and figured out that there is something wrong. She places her hand on his chest and pushes away from him. She stares at him and watches him look around with a serious expression. "What's wrong?" she asks. He looks down at her and replies. "It's nothing." She feels a little worried but trusts him, and ignores it.

His arm is still around her, but he stops caressing her. "Do you feel better, now?" She looks at him with sleepy, gentle eyes. "What?" He glares at her and asks again. "Are you warm? You're not cold anymore?"  
"No I'm fine." He then lifts his arm and frees her from his embrace.

He stands up keeping his eyes on her. She smiles and looks up at the full moon. Itachi admires the moon reflecting against her skin and lightens her eyes, brightening her deep brown pupils. She looks back at his swoon face, and is curious as to why his expression is that way. "What?" she asks. He shakes his head and replies, "Nothing"

The bushes rustle causing Itachi to turn around and glare at the bush. Anari pushes herself up and walks toward him. She stares at the bush in paranoia, but then figures out what it is. She smirks and places a hand on his shoulder showing that there is nothing to worry about. She walks ahead of him and he grabs her wrist. She slips out of his grip. "It's ok."

Without looking back she continues. She reaches into the bush and looks around. Itachi is really paranoid for some reason, but she ignores him and finds what she was looking for. She pulls out a small rodent. "It's only a rabbit. Kiri has a lot of them." She is petting and calming the frightened rabbit. Almost forgeting about Itachi, she looks up to show him the rabbit, but notices something different. His eyes look strange. "What's wrong with your eyes? They look red." Itachi quickly turns around. She releases the rabbit and runs over, in front of him. She looks deep into his eyes, but they seem normal. She is confused and worried, but Itachi just stands there keeping his gaze on her.

"It's getting late. You're tired and just seeing things." She nods in agreement still looking confused. "Yeah I might as well head home." She starts to walk away. "Do you need me to walk you home?" She didn't look back but answers, "No thanks I'll manage." She then stops walking and turns around. She sees him standing there with his hands in his pockets. She runs to him and hugs him tightly breathing in his sent. Her head rests against his chest and she blushes. "Good Night Itachi-san." He slowly wraps his arms around, hugging her back. She lets him go, gives him a gentle smile, and walks away.

He watches her walk away and sighs. He reminisces about tonight and smirks. _"I didn't expect her to hold me or hug me good night. Her sent is calm and peaceful like and ocean breeze."_ He then walks over to the river and glares at the moons reflection. "How can someone so powerful be so gentle?" He says under his breath.

He then turns over to the bush. "What are you doing here, Zetsu? A tall man with black and white skin surrounded by a venus fly-trap with bright, yellow eyes and green hair comes morphing out of a tree. When he fully emerges with a deep voice he speaks, "Leader wants you back..." and with slightly higher change of tone says, "... he has an assignment for you." Itachi closes his eyes and slowly opens them revealing the Sharingan. His eyes went from an onyx black to a crimson red with markings around it. _"She saw my Sharingan eyes. The same eyes she saw when I first arrived to Kiri."_ He thought to himself. He travels back to the Akatsuki hideout with Zetsu, and remains thinking about her.

Anari returns home with a big smile on her face. She walks in to her room and changes into a long tee-shirt. She jumps on to her bed grabbing her journal and records her experiance.

She writes:

"Night, a time of magic and change. Itachi was a big surprise to me. At first he was vague and unbearable. However, he showed me another side of him, and I feel different. I've never felt this way before. Is this how it feels to care about someone? His eyes are so mysterious and dark, yet comforting. Being held in his arms made me feel weak. I wonder what was wrong with him. Maybe I'm going crazy, but I swear I saw his eyes change. They were red. I don't know. Like he said I'm probably just seeing things. I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

She then closes her journal and falls asleep.


	8. Itachi's Mission

Ch7: Itachi's Mission

In the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi is in his room thinking about the other night remembering Anari and how kind she was. "I never knew that anyone could be strong, yet so kind, and especially to me, an S-class criminal, a member of the Akatsuki, the murderer of my clan." He whispers to himself until he hears Kisame, "Oi, Itachi! Come on… Leader is waiting for us!" Itachi grabs his Akatsuki cloak and swings it over his shoulders slipping his arms into the sleeves.

He and Kisame go to Pain's office, and wait for their assignment. "I need you two to go to Kiri and return with someone." Itachi shows no expression, but Kisame gives a small chuckle, "Another demon possessed child?" Pain pulls out a picture, "No… a new addition." Itachi grabs and looks at the photo. His heart skips a beat, but he remains calm giving the picture to Kisame. Pain smirks at Itachi. "Kirata Anari is her name. Bring her back to me… Alive." Kisame gives the picture back to his comrade, and they both head out.

Anari wakes preparing herself for another day of training. She packs her bag filling it with her wrist blades and journal. She heads on out and walks to an open field. She practices some moves with her weapons. One form she favored is when she spins at such a high speed towards one direction with her arms spread wide open. As she spins her blades are able to cut through anything that gets in the way making it unstoppable.

After a few hours a fog starts to form. It is becoming hard to see so she decides to go home. Putting her weapons away she grabs her bag and walks home. In the middle of the path she sees deep in the fog two figures.

Deep in the fog Kisame calmly complains. "I hate these search missions. When will we find this 'new addition'?" Itachi doesn't reply. He just keeps walking looking at the picture of Anari. Kisame stops walking making Itachi turn to look at his companion. "What?" he asks. Kisame pulls out his samehada and points at a small figure in the distance. "Oi... will you be taking care of this or should I?" Itachi turns back towards the figure and stares knowing exactly who it is.

Anari keeps walking wanting to know who they were. The closer she got the clearer her vision is. She is finally able to see that they are two members of the Akatsuki. She tries to get away, but she is too close too late.

She feels her bag jerk off her shoulders making her fall back. One of the members walks over to her and lowers his hand. She looks up into his red eyes and remembers he was the strange man she helped the other day. She turns her head and sees the shark-like man flick her bag off of his weapon. She turns back to the crimson-eyed man and listens. "Come with us, Anari."

"Never!" Her right leg swings to the left hitting the man's hand out of the way. At the same time her body turns, and now she's on her feet. She charges at the shark like-man and he prepares himself for her attack. When she got close he swings his weapon at her, but she jumps having it swing underneath. She places her hands on his shoulders and flips over him. She lands but stumbles to her knees, but quickly pushes herself up. You looks to the side and finds her bag. She remembers her blades and run towards it, but the samehada smashes to the ground, still in his grip, becoming an obstacle. She jumps over, but he drags his weapon and pushes the bag a few meters away. Pissed off, she runs to him and trie to tackle him down, but he moves to the side and he swings his weapon at her again.

Once more she jumps over it, but he grabs her ankle and pulls her in front of him. His grip is so tight that she feels her foot slowly lacking blood. He holds her high and she tries to struggle out of his grip, but she couldn't. The next thing she feel is a blow against the back of her head, and her vision fades to black.

Watching her struggle makes Itachi's heart race. He takes a deep breath and walks towards Kisame. After seeing him hit the back of her head, knocking her out cold, he asks, "Was that necessary?" Kisame smirks, "She wouldn't stop moving." He then throws her in the air flipping her into an upright position and catches her by the waist placing her over his shoulder. He keeps walking wanting to do nothing but return to the hideout.

Itachi finds Anari's bag covered in dirt. He picks it up dusting it off. Curious to see why she tried to claim her bag in the middle of the fight he opens it only to find her weapons and a journal. While walking he pulls out the book tempted to read it. "Why is this so precious to her?" he questions under his breath. He puts the journal back in the bag and continues walking by Kisame's side. Their mission is complete.


	9. Where Am I

Ch8: Where Am I

The Akatsuki hideout is dark, but there are torches to light up the place. This life style is pretty civilized. It has a foreroom, a scullery, lavatories, and of course chambers each having a small aperture, considered as a skylight, that let in some light from either the sun or moon.

Itachi and Kisame has just arrived, and they are weary. Kisame apathetically drops Anari onto the sofa and walks into his bedchamber. Itachi, on the other hand, sits in the armchair next to the sofa where Anari is. He looks at her impassively. Pain walks in and finds him. "Was the mission successful?"

Itachi looks at him through the corner of his eyes. He stays glaring then looks away. "Yes."

Pain smirks, "Good." He leans over the sofa and places his hand on her cheek and pushes away her hair from her face. Her eyes are shut tight and her body is quivering. "Itachi, make sure she's… comfortable."

He then walks away, fading into the darkness, leaving Itachi to do what he was commanded to do. He pushes himself off of the chair and kneels beside Anari. He scoops his arms underneath her body and lifts her, carrying her to his chamber. When he reaches the door he holds her closer to his chest with one arm while the other reaches for the knob. He pauses for a moment and breathes in her sent. The smell of an ocean breeze fills his mind with memories from the night before when she simply embraced him goodnight. He shake his head returning to reality and opens the door. Back to holding her with two arms he places her gently on his bed. He take off her shoes and covers her with a blanket.

Walking to the open door he looks back at her sleeping body. "I'm sorry…" he whispers as he closes the door behind him. He goes back to the foreroom and takes off his cloak. Placing it on the arm of the sofa he lies down. He stares at the ceiling thinking about how he can tell her, and how all this time she was with a member of the Akatsuki the other night. Confused he falls asleep.

Anari slowly opens her eyes and notices she is in a dim room. Some light, from an opening in the ceiling, fills the area. She sits up looking around anxiously wondering where she is. Getting out of bed she runs to the door.

"Where are you going?" she hears a voice. She turns around to see who it is.

"Itachi!" she shouts with glee running to him. She hugs him tight digging her face against his chest. He places his hands on her arms slightly pushing her away. She looks at him conceiving in his expression that there is something amiss. "What's wrong Itachi-san?" He shakes his head and gives her something. She realizes that it is her bag. "Thank you" she says while giving a small smile. She sits on the corner of the bed and places her bag beside her. She watches him leave. Confused she asks, "Are you leaving me?"

He doesn't look back but replies, "I'll be gone for a while." He is about to walk out, but she realizes that she is still in this strange dim room. "Wait… Where am I?" He turns around and approaches her. "Don't worry about it… I'll tell you later." Paranoia begins to squirm inside her."Why can't you tell me now?" He turns away and answers. "You don't need to know just yet… I'll tell you later." This begins to annoy her and runs in front of him. "Itachi… Where am I?" Irritated he replies, "Anari! I already told you that I'll tell you later!" "No! I don't see any reason as to why you can't tell me!" He then grabs her wrist and throws her to the ground. She watches him advance closer, dragging herself away until her back collides with the wall. His eyes changed from an onyx black to a crimson red. He clutches her arm and lifts pushing her against the wall. "You want to know where you are?! You're here, with the Akatsuki!"

Her eyes widen in fear and she tries to free herself from his hold, but that only makes him clutch tighter. She gasps in pain, and he pushes her away. On the floor she clenches her arm. He is still gazing upon her with those crimson eyes, and she regains some courage. "How dare you?" she whispers while standing still holding onto her arm. She sees his eyes fill with rage, but she didn't let it faze her. "How can you deceive me?!" She begins to yell while walking towards him. "You lied… You lied to me!" Only a foot away she shows no fear. He raises his arm about to slap her with the back of his hand, but she blocks it. She can easily see his muscles twitch, but he eventually calms down dropping his arm to his side. He walks away and opens the door. "You are not to leave this room… if you dare even try I'll-" she interrupts him, "I wont." He stays glaring at her and then leaves slamming the door behind him, and she falls to her knees feeling nothing but betrayal.


	10. Meeting the Akatsuki

Ch9: Meeting the Akatsuki

Anari is sitting in the middle of the bed writing in her journal.

She writes:

"Betrayed… deceived… lied to… How can he do this to me? Was this all a plan just to bring me here? I'm such a gullible fool. He lied to me… and to believe that I could have cared for him. Not anymore… I can't trust him nor anyone else. He means nothing to me."

She finishes writing and closes her journal putting it back in her bag. She gazes at the door wondering where it leads to, but she knows that it's not worth the risk. Figuring out how to escape she looks at the aperture in the ceiling. "I might as well forget it… it's too high up, and probably too small for me to fit through," she admits.

*knock-knock*

It startles her. She keeps quiet hoping who ever it is will leave, but no. The door opens and the tension within her eases. She watches Itachi walk in with a tray. On it is food and tea. He places the tray on the bed beside her.

She notices a change of wardrobe. He is now wearing the Akatsuki uniform. She suddenly remembers when this organization first came to Kiri. She remembers the strange man she helped and saved. Studying Itachi she realizes he's the man. Because of him she became the guilt filled murderer that pains her reputation and heart.

She stares at the food… it is nothing special jus a bowl of rice and dumplings on the side. "Eat…" she hears him say. With a serious face on she asks, "Why am I here?" He sits next to the tray and picks up the bowl handing it to her. She takes the bowl and starts to eat. "Leader wants you to join the Akatsuki… he says that you would make a great addition." She stops eating and stares at the bowl. "It's your fault," she whispers. "What?" He questions with a bit of anger in his tone. He doesn't move and you remain glaring at the bowl not wanting to look at his face. "Because of you I qualify… you made me kill a man all because I felt pity." She raises her head and looks at him seeing his eyes fill with rage again. "I didn't ask you to help me… you made that choice on your own." She looks away in defeat. "Your right…" She looks back at him and continues. "I should have left you there to die." With that she never averted her eyes from his watching them change back to an onyx black. He grabs the tray leaving the tea and walks out closing the door gently. She is surprised seeing that he didn't retaliate. She looks at the tea and finishes what is left. She then hears voices from behind the door.

Itachi: "She's still upset."

Pain: "I don't care. She needs to meet the rest of the members."

Itachi: "I don't know… she might not cooperate."

Pain: "Then we'll have to use force… Kisame, get the girl."

Kisame: "With pleasure."

Itachi: "Wait… we don't want to scare her."

Kisame: "A little too late there."

Itachi: "… At least let me convince her."

The conversation stops and she is furious. The door opens and there is Itachi. He's now up close looking down on her. "What?" she asks obviously pissed. "Leader wants you to meet the others." She stands still, cup still in hand, and replies without hesitation, "No." He closes his eyes, combing back his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. "Why?" he asks. "Because I don't want to." she answers keeping her tone stable. He then grabs her wrist, "I don't care." She slips out of his hold. "I said, 'No!'" She yells as she throww the empty cup against the wall. It shatters and he just walks out slamming the door. Anari stares at the broken pieces and back at the door hoping she wouldn't be bothered anymore.

After slamming the door Itachi returns to the other members. "She's not going to come out." He says while looking at Pain. Kisame begins to smile maniacally. "Leave it to me."

He starts walking towards the room and slams it open. Anari starts to scream and Kisame yells back, "Shut up!" the moving of furniture and banging on the walls is heard. Kisame walks out with Anari over his shoulder. "Put me down! Put me down you… you fish fused mutant… Put me down!" she starts struggling trying to force him to let her go, but is pointless. He drops her onto the sofa and stands next to Itachi. "That was easy." Anari is forced to look at five of the members and wait for them to introduce themselves.

She sees Itachi and his blue-skinned compainion. All of a sudden she feels something breathing from behind. She turns to see a blonde man with his hair resting over his left eye. "Hi," he begins. She slowly pushes herself away and he jumps over the sofa sitting next to her. "I'm Deidara, un." He displays his hand before her waiting for a shake, but she notices that there what seems to be a mouth on his palm. In disgust she looks away. He studies his hand and shrugs.

A red head comes behind the blonde and hits him in the back of his head. "What was that for, un?" The red head smirks. He then looks at you. "Ignore him. He's just crazy…" He keeps walking and stands next to a tall man with black and white skin. He also has a large plant attached over his shoulders completely surrounding his head.

Deidara points at the red head and starts the introductions. "That's Sasori, and tree man next to him is Zetsu" She nods and gives a weak smile. "Sharky over there is Kisame and the scary looking one is Itachi." She glares at Itachi and then to Kisame. "There are two more members, but fortuna- I mean unfortunately they're out on an assignment. They'll eventually introduce themselves to you, un."

"Senpai!" shouts a mans voice from the distance. He wears the same uniform and an orange mask. "What, what about me?" he questions as he runs, but trips and falls flat on his face. "You idiot. You're so careless, un." Anari blinks a few times. "This is Tobi." Presents Deidara. "Hi, nice to meet you-" "That's enough, un." He pushes the poor lad away.

Someone who is hidden in the shadows comes in to the light. "Thank you, Deidara. That's enough." He then looks at Anari, "Why don't you aquaintance yourself?"

After a moment of silences she speaks, "I'm Kirata Anari… I'm from Kiri, and the reason as to why I am here I'm not familiar with." Zetsu interrupts, "You have to be an exiled nin; a rouge ninja… a criminal to be in the Akatsuki… What have you done?" It sounds as if there is two of him talking hearing his tone switch pitches in his dialogue. She takes a deep breath and answers. "Long story short I killed a man only to protect someone from dieing… and now I regret it." She looks at Itachi through the corner of her eyes and back at Zetsu. "No matter…" Sasori smirks and walks over to her placing a hand on top of her head, "Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	11. Battle of the Akatsuki

Ch10: Battle of the Akatsuki

Itachi notices Anari shaking in fear yet keeping a straight face. His heart pace quickens and he leaves. In his bedchamber he is picking up the pieces of the shattered cup. He holds on to one shard and closes his eyes. "I should have left you there to die," her voice echoes in his ears the visual of her throwing the cup against the wall exacerbates his mood. He squeezes the shard making his hand bleed.

Anari is being around these strange men made her feel uncomfortable. She's trying to keep a distance from Tobi, but he always seems to enclose the space between them. Sasori randomly sits between the two and stretches showing a lazy look in his eyes. "You're welcome," she hears him say and sighs in relief knowing that he purposely sat there to keep Tobi away. Itachi returns wrapping his hand with a bandage.

"Oi, what makes you think she's strong enough?" Kisame asks while looking at Pain. He chuckles, "Why not let her show you." "I don't understand," She states. "He wants you to fight us." She looks at Sasori, "Fight?" He folds his arms. Kisame laughs, "As if she can beat us. It was too easy bringing her here. Just a tao on the head and she was out." She rubs the back of her head, _"more like a blow."_ she thinks. "So then why does she have to fight us... if that was so easy?" Zetsu asks in that double tone. Anari clenches her hands into fists and interrupts. "Don't… underestimate me." Everyone gets quiet and looks at her. "You want to fight… then lets fight." Pain smirks, "Then meet us outside when prepared." Everyone, including Itachi, leaves her alone and she walks to the chamber.

She grabs her bag and pulls out her weapons. Slipping and tightening them on she walks outside. She notices that the sky is grey and the clouds were thick and dark. Breathing in the humidity she smirks. _"It reminds me of home,"_ she thinks. She then sees Pain sitting up in a tree. "Ready?" he shouts. "Yes," she answers.

"Good," says a voice from behind. A sudden explosion erupts and catches her by surprise. She sees smoke and Deidara is walking towards her. His hands are moving oddly and she notices that the mouths on his palms are chewing something. "Explosive clay," he answers causing her eyes to widen. A ceramic bird appears in his hand and it flies in her direction. It is only a few inches away and it explodes, but she blocks the explosion. She covers her face, but feels heat against her arm. The explosion heats her wrist blades causing them to turn a dim red. "Shit," she curses and runs through the smoke and towards Deidara. He is taken aback that she even survives. He releases more birds, but she slices through them and due to the heat her blades hold it is causing the clay to melt over. Her blades are drenched in the argil and is hardening. She flicks her arms forcing the marl to fling off. The clay lands over Deidara's eyes temporarily blinding him. As he wipes away the junk barely clearing his vision he looks up and sees her suddenly disappear. She reappears behind him and kicks him throwing him against the tree Pain sits in. "You're out." the Leader states.

She looks up at Pain and he smirks. She hears Sasori laughing with an amused tone. She turns around relieved that her blades has cooled down. What caught her off guard was the fact that without his cloak he reveals that he is nothing but a complex marionette. A long, thick, steel cord wound up in his abdomen is dripping a purple liquid.

Pain watches diverted by this event. "What the hell is going on?" Pain looks below and finds another one of his companions. "Hidan, come sit and enjoy the show."

"What happened to him?" asks another member referring to Deidara. "This damn idiot clearly got his ass beaten." Figures Hidan. "Such a shame he didn't die. He would have been worth quite a handful."

"Kakuzu, you bastard. Not before a prayer he wont. Jashin will destroy your moronic mind before you ever understand me and my religion."

"Not that I intend to."

"I love how you bicker about me even when I'm right here, un." Deidara sarcastically states. "Shut the hell up. Nobody cares." Hidans tone is drenched in attitude.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sasori wonders. Without waiting for an answer he launches his cord towards Anari. A quick dodge to the side, but it isn't fast enough. It scratches her side. A wince of pain appears upon her face. She quickly grasps her side and falls on one knee. "What? You quit already? I don't have time to mentally process the fact that of all people you forfeit."

His choice of words annoys her and she glares at him with narrow eyes. _"How can I defeat this… doll?"_ she questions herself. While scanning his body she notices a round object attached, as if by veins, to his chest. Unsure what it is she assumes that it must be the thing that keeps him alive. _"That thing has to be some sort of an organ… like his heart… I don't want to kill him, but maybe it's the only way." _After some thinking, she erects on to her feet. "Wow, I'm amazed. I didn't think you would be able to stand. You must be strong. Oh well, in due time... but as for now I don't feel like waiting for you to die."

He shoots his steel cord at her again, but she jumps out of the way and grasps on to it with one arm. With the other you slices through it removing the sharp end of it. She holds the limp cord that is still attached to his body and with a strong pull she unravels the spiraled collection inside him. Another pull and he is forced towards her. Close enough, with an open hand, she grasps what seems to be an organ forcing it along with her arm, weapon and all, to go through his body. His lifeless chest is against hers and she pushes him away, and in her hand is the item that gives him life.

The tree behind her began to quake and she turns to look. Zetsu morphs out of it and holds out his hand. "That is very important. Important indeed... I'll be taking that." she give him Sasori's organ, and he fades back into the tree.

"If I retrieve that from Zetus I wonder if I can sell it? How much do you think it'll be?" questions Kakuzu. "Do I look like a damn merchant to you?" Hidan spits out. "Did I look like I was talking to you?" retaliates Kakuzu. "It doesn't matter! We are not selling the organ, un!" complains Deidara. "What the hells your problem?" countered Hidan. He points at Anari, "That woman in the distance, un." They continue to watch.

Suddenly, Kisame throws his samehada down against Anari's head, but she blocks it. If it isn't for her blades she would have maimed arms and obviously die. With all the strength she has she pushes his weapon away, but he swings at her again, but to her left. She blocks again, but this is preventing her from attacking him. She spins forward while pushing it away and tries running towards him. He went along with the direction she forced the samehada away and attacks the same way on the other side.

Once again she spins forward forcing it away and proceeds to run towards him. He swings it under her and she blocks, but the impact is so intense it flips her further away. Kisame starts laughing. "Just like last time! Even with your weapons you're easy to beat. You can't win!" She is panting heavily, but has enough strength to giggle. "You're forgetting that I, too, am from Kiri. I know all of your tricks. You should also know that I learn from my mistakes." She runs towards him again while loosening one of her wrist blades. He is about to swing at her, but she jumps spinning over him throwing her blade pinning the fabric wrapping of his weapon to the ground. His blade is stuck and he can't attack. She's now behind him and runs ready to attack again. Kisame rips his samehada free and swings. She protects herself on time but the spikes pin onto her clothes. _"Here's my chance"_ she thinks as she grabs the weapon with her bare hands causing them to bleed. She twists herself along with his weapon forcing him to let go. She falls with the samehada on top of her.

Scrapes now on her waist she pushes it off ripping her clothes. Her waist and hips are exposed showing her wounds. She grabs the handle of the weapon with two hands runs towards him, dragging his weapon. The samehada is a sentient weapon, only allowing Kisame to wield it. When she gets close enough she throws the samehada at him before a flurry of spikes came out of the handle. This knocks him off of his feet. Assuming that she won she walks away, but he stands up making hand motions. The show of hand signs completes, but nothing happens.

"Clearly when you're angry you can't think straight. I'm pretty sure you know that it's impossible to perform a water technique when there is no source to attack with. Our fight ends here." She announces with a cocky grin.

While staring at Kisame she hears a voice from behind. "Now it's my turn." She turns around and finds Itachi glaring at her with his onyx black eyes. They both get into fighting stances and the sound of thunder is heard.


	12. It's a Lie

Ch11: It's a Lie

Lightning flashes across the sky. A couple of drops fall, and Anari gazes at Itachi. He hasn't blinked nor has he taken his eyes off of her.

She holds her panting and closes her eyes, remembering the night she spent with him and how she felt warm and comfortable… A feeling that she almost fell for. Her eyes began to water, but forces back the tears.

_"Move… fight him… go!"_ She comands herself. When close enough she swung her arm at him realizing she was missing her wrist blade. Without hesitation she swings the armed one but he backs away. She misses and thrusts her other arm hoping she can at least land a punch on him, but he grabs her wrist raising it high abover her head. He gently grasps her chin and forces her to look at him . She keeps an angry expression and he remains apathetic.

As he looks at Anari he observes how determined she is to destroy him, to leave and just go back home. An ache in his heart he tries to ignore, but the sent of an ocean breeze crosses over his face reminding hime of the other night. He looks deep into her eyes and remembers those words that will haunt him, _'I should have left you there to die.' _

It rang in his ears over and over. He couldn't' take the pain of having her look at him suffering. With that in mind he tosses her to the side having her role upon the turf.

Anari suddenly feels a sharp pain on her upper thigh. She screams in pain pushing herself up. Her blade had stabbed into her leg. Pulling out the edge loosens the restraint on her wrist. She balances herself on her bloody hands and shaking knees. She glances to the side and finds her other blade beside her. She grabs and slips it on without even bothering to tighten the band. She pushes herself up and runs towards Itachi. When close enough she launches and spins towards him using the move she favors and has been practicing for years. Itachi kept backing away, but she managed to cut his arms and tear his cloak.

"_What is this?! I can't escape her attack! This ends now." _He thought. When an opening came he side kicks her away screaming, "Enough!"

From the impact against her waist she falls and drags across the floor. Instantly, she gets up and proceeds. Suddenly, her heart drops. The weapons slip off, a burning pain increases inside and she collapses gripping her chest. All she could her were footsteps and she looks up through squinted eyes to see Itachi crouching in front of her. "That's the poison you're feeling. Remember Sasori, whose organ you removed?"

She is reminded of the purple liquid that dripped from the puppet's steel cord. The wound on her side stings and the burning pain worsens.

Itachi cups her chin and they make eye contact. He then whispers, "Tsukuyomi." The surroundings darken to a pitch black and the only thing she can see is Itachi standing before her. Her throbs in pain. The thought of death and suicide embraces her mind. The feeling of loneliness increases and the hatred towards Itachi fades away. She was feeling his pain. The torture he had been through all his life. She feels guilty and she just wants to kill herself. She lowers her head as her hair flows with the wind. More thunder and the pain wouldn't go away. Her hands shake and clench into fists. She holds her chest as if holding her heart quivering in guilt. Tears are forming and the rain, with a slow tempo, drums. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

"This isn't real… it's just an illusion… it's a lie… it has always been a lie," she whispered to herself. She lifts her head and stares back at him. She watches him back away still trapped in his eyes.

"It's a lie… It's a lie!" she ends yelling and pushes herself up advancing towards him. She broke through his trap. "Impossible…"

When close she punches and he blocks. He knees and she blocks. Back and forth they were attacking each other using nothing but basic hand to hand combat skills. Tired, she begins to pant hard. The poison flowing in her blood finally takes over her body. She places a clenched fist against his chest and slowly opens her hand sliding down. Thunder once more is heard and her vision fades to black.


	13. Something Good In Life

Ch.12 Something Good In Life

Rain is pouring down against the two. Anari's fist upon Itachi's chest loosens and her palm slides down to her side. The poison is just too strong for her body to fight against. She tilts upon his chest and he scoops her up in his arms.

Her head rests on his shoulder and the sent of an ocean breeze made his heart skip a beat. For a moment he stares at Pain sending a silent message stating 'enough.' Itachi carries her away from the battlefield in to the hideout.

Deep in the corridor he walks down the empty hall. In front of his bedchamber door he looks down at Anari watching the clear drops of water roll off her face drifting upon her chest. His skin begins to crawl. He inhales deeply. Holding her close to his body with one arm he opens the door with the other. He closes the door with his foot. He lays her gently onto his bed and slip off her shoes.

Walking to the bathroom he takes off his cloak and tosses it to the side. With the door shut he removes his clothing and with his fingers pull the band around his hair letting drape over his face dripping what remains of the rain. He then dries himself off with a towel and with his hair still a little wet he ties it again and dresses in fresh clothing.

With clean towels and extra garments in hand he walks to Anari. He sits and cradles her in his arms. He gentaly dries her face and soaks all the water from her dark locks. He tosses the damp towel to the side and places his hand upon her cheek. Lightning would frequently flash and illuminate her face. He felt his stomache turn and his skin crawl as his heart raced. Pushing his feelings aside he slips off what was left of her top. Perverse thoughts had never entered his mind. He, with another towel, dries from her neck down to her chest and breast. He drags the material over her shoulders down her back and around her waist.

Tossing the cloth away he grabs from the extra clothes a dark red shirt and dresses her. He then removes the apperal from her hips down drieing her legs and everything else below her waist. His shirt is long enough to cover down to her knees. He then finds the wound on her thigh. Searching under his bed he pulls from it a first aid. He cleans the opening on her thigh and bandaged it. He did the same with the scratches on her waist and the cuts on her hands. He remembers the poison that penitrated into her body. He conveniantly had the antidote. With a clean needle he injected the antitoxin into her bloodstream.

Covering her with a blanket he looks at her and whispers, "What's this feeling I get everytime I look at you?" He trails his fingers against her smooth cheek realizing how rosy they are. Another bolt of lightning brightens the room revealing her true colors that naturaly rest upon her features. He whispered again, "Have I found what I've been lookin for... are you the good thing in my life?" Her face glowing with radiance quickens his heart beat. "You're so beautiful..."

He forces himself away towards the door. He hears her groan and turns to find her huging his pillow tightly in comfort. He opens the door, "I'm sorry... please, forgive me." With that he closes the door behind him and walks away.


	14. Taken In

Ch13: Taken In

Anari wakes and her blinking eyes scan the room. She finds Itachi's cloak on the floor and realizes she's back in the room. Soar all over she forces herself to sit up. Pulling off the covers she notices that she is wearing nothing but a shirt that clearly wasn't hers. "Where are my clothes?" she asks herself. She pushes off the bed and a stinging pain in her thigh causes her to fall back onto the bed. Curious to see what was hurting her she lifts the end of the shirt slightly finding her leg bandaged. Not only her leg, but her hands, too. As she studies her treated wounds the door opens.

A woman with pale skin and beautiful blue hair walks in carrying a paper bag. "Things you might need." she states with a soothing tone as she gives Anari the bag. She opens and it's filled with woman necessities from under garments to protection. "Thank you."

The woman walks up to her and places a hand over her head. "How are you feeling?" Anari replies, "Soar, but I'm okay." Pulling her hand away she sits beside her. She remains quiet as a moment of silence forms, and for some reason it didn't have an awkward atmosphere. "Anari is a beautiful name." she compliments. "Thank you... Who-who are you?" the pale woman gives a small smile, "Konan." Anari notices a floral accessory pinned in her hair. "That's pretty." she points out, "The paper flower." Konan places her fingers ontop of the decor, "You like this? I can make one for you." The offer brightened Anari's mood. "Sure, I would love it." Konan reaches into her cloak, slips out a pink sheet and begins to fold the corners. "You must be the friendliest Akatsuki member I've met." she admits to the other woman who finishes the origami. With a sad tone she confesses, "No, I'm not." She pins her new craft upon Anari's dark locks who states, "Well, you are to me." She replies, "Maybe it's because it's nice to have another girl around."

This short amount of time together formed an instant friendship. They enjoy each others company.

Itachi knocks and enters the room. The two girls glance at him. The look upon his face sent Konan a message. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll see later, Anari." She then leaves.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." He sit's beside her repeating everything Konan has already done. "I'm fine" she convinced and Itachi enters the bathroom and returns with a towel in hand. "Where are my clothes and how did I end up wearing this?" she pinches the fabric of the shirt. "Your clothes were dirty and torn; completely unwearable. So, I threw it away." He gave her the towel. "I don't have any clothes for you, but you can use mine." She nods and looks at the shirt she is wearing. It's twice her size. Going a little wide eyed she tries to figure out how she'll manage. "You may shower. The bandages should be durable. I'll come check up on you later." he was about to leave, but she stops him.

"Wait... Yesterday, what happened after?" She slowly pushes herself off the bed, ignoring the pain. She grabs the end of her shirt and pulls down, covering her legs. "I carried you in. Dried, dressed, and treated you." She felt awkward and exposed. He walks closer and looks down on her. "I didn't look. Nothing perverse, I promise." She sighs in relief but still feels odd. He turns around and heads towards the door. "I'll be back" he then leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Anari enters the bathroom with her towel and paper bag. Closing the door she undresses and turns on the shower. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighs. She steps into the shower and feels a frozen embrace. "So.. cold!" she yells out. The freezing water forces her tojump out of the shower. She waits until the steam fogs up the mirror. The warm water falls upon her head as she lathers the sentless soap on her body and smooths out the knots in her hair. She finishes and while drying herself off she complains. "He could have at least told me to wait a few minutes before I walked in the damn shower." She dresses into her underwear and wraps the towel around only exposing the straps on her shoulder.

She walks out of the bathroom and to Itachi's dresser. Opening one of the drowers she finds his shirts. Digging deep she finds a dark blue one which happens to be the smallest size that probably doesn't fit him anymore. She slips it on and still too big. It has his sent and she blushes remembering the night they shared, but shrugs it away. She opens another drawer and found pants. She slips them on and it just rests on her hips. Clearly too big. She searches the drawers and finds one of his belts. "At least his clothes are comfortable." she admits. The pant leg are draging on the floor and his shirt reaches mid thigh.

The door opens and itachi walks in. He stares at the assembled garments she wears. "What?" she asks. "Nothing." She knew what he was thinking. "It's a bit big, isn't it?" he nods. "Well, as long as you're feeling better your free to leave the room and do as you please... but don't leave the hideout." with that he leaves the room.

"I guess i can explore a bit." she says to herself. Leaving the room she looks down the hall and follows until she wound up in the scullery. Zetsu is there reading the newspaper. Sasori is heard shouting at Deidara. Staring at the two, Zetsu explains, "It's the aftermath of the fight. He's been quiet ever since. Sasori at first was fine with it. Now, I'm guessing he misses the vexation." Unsure if he was talking to himself or her, she understood the situation. "You don't have to stand. There's a seat beside me. You may sit." She looks deep into his bright yellow eyes and sits on the stool besid him. "So, is Sasori okay?" He folds the paper, "What... the box for an organ? He's fine. You just reattach it. It's removable."

Speaking of him, Sasori grunts in frustration and sits next to Anari banging his head on the table. He turns his head towards her. "It's a waste of time." She looks back at Deidara, who is just sitting there ignoring Tobi. She jumps off the stool and walks over to them. "Hey Dei... You alright?" He looks up at her, "I will be once he leaves me alone, un." Emphasizing the he meaning Tobi. "Senpai, it was just one fight. You're the best! She's just simply better." Retaliation takes over as he begins to choke his inferior. Anari tries to separate the two which catches the attention of Sasori and Zetsu.

Deep in the struggle she apologizes. "I'm sorry I kicked you. I'm sorry I embarassed you, and crushed your pride. It wasn't my intention." Zetsu and Sasori starts walking towards the conflict. Zetsu covers her mouth and whispers in her ear, "That's enough. Let us handle this."He wraps his arms around and lifts her. She spectates Sasori holding Deidara down freeing Tobi from his hold. Zetsu then put her down behind him. Sasori grunts, "I don't have the patience for this." Struggling under his grip, Deidara frees himself. "Then leave me be, un." Anari slowly backs away and bumps into something. She turns to see who it is. "Oh, s-sorry" she stutters. Kisame smiles. "It's fine." Figuring out the situation he walks over to the steaming Deidara. "What's done is done. Get over it. That's no way to act around a lady." He roles his eyes mentally accusing him for being a hypocrite. Eventually he'll see his misbehavior.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hidan, twisting a finger in his ear, shouts as he enters the room accompanied by Kakuzu. "None of your concern, un." answered Deidara. "Did I ask you?!" Hidan replies. "No, but it was a general question giving an opportunity for anyone to answer." stated Kakuzu. "Shut the hell up. Nobody gives a damn." retorts Hidan. "Apparantly you do. You're the one asking what's going on." Kisame adds. "Enough you guys." interrupts Konan.

"Anari, what are you wearing?" she questions as she walks over to her leaving the rest to bicker amongst each other. "Itachi's clothes." she answers. "I would have let you borrow mine, but I have a feeling the result will be the same. Let's a least have it taken in." She calls over Kakuzu. "What do you want?" She points out Anari's wardrobe. "Can you make this more suitable for her?" He scans the girl, "I'll see what I can do." Konan then hands him a pocket full of cash that can afford a decent lunch. With that he begins to shorten the length of the pant legs and shirt.

"Kakuzu, I didn't know you can sew." realized Hidan. "I frequently attach your limbs together. It's all needle work and makes no difference." He finishes and everything fit conservatively. She thanks him and he walks away.

Itachi enters the room ignoring the others and vise versa. He notices Anari now has clothes that fit. "Much better, right?" she asks him. "Yea, a lot better."


	15. He Never Lied

Ch14: He Never Lied

The entire Akatsuki is here. Anari just watches them thinking that regardless of their reputation they're just normal people. People with reason for being in this organization, but people like her with lives and ambitions. She no longer judges them as criminals but, as rash as it may sound, soon to be friends. "You know, I think I'll grow to like it here." she admits to Itachi, but he wasn't there when she looked. Scanning the room she couldn't find him so she shruggs it away.

After some time with the members she leaves the room and walks down the corridor to her/Itachi's room. Just before she enters the room she hears the knob on the bathroom door twist. Peeking through the small crack between the door and doorway she sees Itachi walking out drying his hair. He sits on the bed and she fixates on him.

The only thought on his mind is Anari. His hair is loose and his towel is around his neck. He massages his forehead and closes his eyes. "Why am I constantly thinking about her?" He lies down and places his hands behind his head. His expression remains serious. "Is it because I feel guilt? I should have left her alone." He exhales "That night... I will never forget it. Because of me and my curiosity... She hates me. From the moment I first saw her in Konoha I knew she would make an impact on my life. She saved my life thinking I was someone else. She was also kind yet stubborn when I met her. She's strong, smart, beautiful... Everytime I look at her i feel different." He thinks to himself, "Do I... Love her?" He sits back up. "I might as well forget about it. I can't ask her to forgive me. What is there to forgive? I never lied to her. Everything from before is all true, but this is confusing her. She'll never believe me." He then stands up and throws the towel in the bathroom. Tying up his hair he says, "The thing I am looking for, might have been infront of me this whole time. I'm just too late to realize."

He opens the door pulling the knob out of Anari's hands. They gaze into each others eyes. Everything she had seen, everything she had heard is adding weight making her heart feel heavy with guilt. She wants to say so much and yet doesn't know how. He walks past her still keeping his eyes on her. She enters the room without breaking eye contact. Who would be the one to look away first? Everything she wants to say to him builds inside her. Practically pooring over her lips she opens her mouth and says, "Excuse me." and closes the door.

He keeps his gaze upon the door, but eventually turns away. Anari's eyes are wide open in shock at what he said. Slowly making her way to the bed she figures, "He never lied... I feel terrible." Her eyes starts to water and she sniffs, finding and opening her journal. She writes:

"I heard him speak the truth. He said so many things, and he really cares. How can I be so cruel? All he wants is forgivness and he has it, but... Can he forgive me?" She then closes her journal and pushes it to the side. Hugging the pillow of the bed she weeps quietly letting the fabric absorb her tears and she is consumed by sorrow.


	16. The Scratch

Ch15: The Scratch

The next morning she wakes with puffy, tired eyes. The room is dimly lit and quiet. The rustling sound of sheets is all that is audible. The silence urged Anari to scout around. Walking down the hallway she wraps her arms around herself not used to being without the warmth of the blanket. No one is in sight and the lonely feel made her feel even colder.

Into the scullery she finds a familiar face. "Where did everyone go?" she asked. Kisame glances at her and answers, "With Leader to negotiate something." She sits on the stooly and rests her head on the table. The thought of Itachi kept circulating in her head. She tries to convince herself that he deserves a chance.

"Oi, what's wrong?" questioned Kisame. "Nothing... Just thinking." He sits next to her and asks, "About what?" Keeping her head on the table she looks up into his exotic eyes. "Everything... Why am I here? How did I end up the way I am? Will I ever be forgiven?" Feeling sympathy he places a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry. Things may not go the way you want it to, but in the end it's all for the better. You'll be fine." His words repeated in her head and she gave him a small grin. "See you're already smiling."

Sitting up she notices Deidara settle beside her. "What's wrong with you, un?" She shrugs. "Nothing" Sasori and Zetsu sits across them and begins to converse with each other. Itachi walks in, eyes fixated on Kisame. "Leader won't be joining us." With the message sent he sits next to Anari. She looks away feeling awkward and nervous. A plate is placed infront of her and she looks up to find Kisame distributing plates and placeing platters food on the center of the table. Everyone started to fill their dishes to satisfaction. Itachi's hand slips under Anari's plate lifting it and stocking it with a sufficient amount of sustenance. He then places it back down in front of her. Avoiding eye contact she thanked him.

"Hey, Deidara? Where's Tobi?" asked Sasori. "How should I know, and why should I care, un?" was his reply. "Well, you are his Senpai." stated Kisame. "Well, I havn't seen him around, un." "He hasn't been around for a while. I wonder where he is." pondered Zetsu.

Anari ate slowly and quietly. A few have already finished and on to their second plate. She eventually finished and watched the others consume what's left on their plate. Sasori is sitting across from her staring and noticing her having a depressed expression. "What's wrong, Anari?" She looks at him and gives him a week smile. "It's nothing." she lied. He nodded and continued eating, but kept his gaze on her.

"I'm telling you it'll be over my damn, dead body if you disrespect Jashin ever again!" complained Hidan to Kakuzu as they came in to join the feast. "If that's even possible... Are we late?" questioned Kakuzu. "Doesn't matter. There's just enough for everyone." answered Kisame. They sat at the table and began to eat. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Anari quickly looked up at Hidan to find him studying her. "See? I'm not the only one who has noticed, un." It was as if a spot light made her the center of attention and the last thing she felt was comfortable. "Listen, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." she explained. "I promise."

Tobi come running in with an object in his hand. He quickly stood by Anari's side and gave her what it is he was holding. It was her hatai-ate. She quickly checked her arm and realized it was never there. Having it on her at all times she's forgetten what it felt like removed. "Where did you find this?" she wondered. "Outside. It must have fallen off during your duel with my fellow Akatsuki-ers." Itachi gave him a look that expressed confusion. Without noticing the look upon his face she tied it onto her arm where it belongs.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown missing her hand and scratching the surface of the metal plate on her hatai-ate. The shock of it left her stiff with eyes wide open. "Oh my, that could have injured you." stated Tobi. Itachi quickly held her arm examining if she's okay. Anari quickly glanced at where the attack came from. Pain emerged from the shadows staring at her with apathetic eyes. Konan was right behind him with a package in her hands. Noticing that Itachi is standing next to her observing her arm she moved away from him pulling off her hatai-ate. "What's this supposed to mean?!" she yelled. "It's a symbol of rebellion. You're officially an exiled nin." he answered. She looked up at Itachi and noticed he has a scrape on his hatai-ate and so did Kisame and everyone else. Konan slowly approached her and gave her the box. Inside is an Akatsuki uniform. She kept the lid shut biting her bottom lip. "Why? Why am I here?" Itachi looked down at her and exchanged his view to Pain. "Because we need you. Every aspect about you is perfect for this organization." She shook her head slowly and in defeat took the box and walked away.


	17. I Want Nothing To Do With You

Ch16: I Want Nothing To Do With You

She entered her room closing the door behind her. Looking down at the box in her hands she mumbles to herself, "I don't want to be apart of the Akatsuki." A knock on the door startles her and she quickly opens the door. Itachi slips in and she closes the door again.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She turns and glares at him. "No, I'm not okay." With concern in his eyes he questions, "Why?" In shock at the oblivion of the obvious she yells, "Because, I don't belong here!" Her eyes begin to water. "You don't understand what I've been through. I've lost everything I had. I finally feel that things are turning around, but then this happens." Squeezing her grip on the box, she sniffs trying to hold back her tears.

Seeing her struggle, Itachi slowly made his way towards her, but when she felt he was getting too close she shoves the box into his hands. "I can't do this." She turns away from running. He immediately drops the package and grasps onto her arm. "Anari -" "No, Itachi..." she interrupts, "I want nothing to do with you... Just leave me alone!" With that said she pulls out of his hold. He chases after her but resulted with the bathroom door slammed in his face. She leans against the door and slides to the floor. Streams of tears fall from her eyes and the lack of comfort causes her to hug her knees.

The urge to knock on the door welled inside him but he simply released his want when he heard her whimpers. Her voice echoed in his head, _"I want nothing to do with you..."_ His heart ached as he sat on the floor and leaned against the door. He massaged his forehead and whispered, "Forgive me." The emptyness inside him grew deeper and deeper with each sob she made.


	18. Apologies of an Open Journal

Ch17: Apologies of an Open Journal

Seeing that there was nothing he could do Itachi pushes himself off of the floor and proceeds to the door. The bathroom door opens and he turns to see Anari wiping her tears. Looking up at him she sniffs and turns away. He watches as she ignors him gathering clothes and the paper bag Konan gave her. "I'm going to shower." she answers his unasked question and returns to the bathroom. Itachi sighs sitting on the edge of the bed. He soon notices Anari's bag. Grabbing a hold of it he pulls out the journal. Curious, he opens it looking at all the wrtten pages stopping on one entry that caught his attention.

"Unbelievable how many mysteries there are that have not yet been solved. People can be so perplexing. If only they would open up and express themselves instead of hiding and waiting for someone to decipher their thoughts. I can't even imagine how he could be that way, but then again I never met him before. I was so confused when he gave me the petal. I thought he was going to kill me. In the end I wound up helping him making me become one of them. I'm a murderer… Yet how can he seem so trustworthy and yet be one of the most wanted criminals. I've heard of the Akatsuki, but I don't really know who they are."

Remebering that day he flips throught the pages and reads another entry.

"Night, a time of magic and change. Itachi was a big surprise to me. At first he was vague and unbearable. However, he showed me another side of him, and I feel different. I've never felt this way before. Is this how it feels to care about someone? His eyes are so mysterious and dark, yet comforting. Being held in his arms made me feel weak. I wonder what was wrong with him. Maybe I'm going crazy, but I swear I saw his eyes change. They were red. I don't know. Like he said I'm probably just seeing things. I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

Just seeing written proof of a moment that she cared made his lips slightly curve at the ends. Wanting to read more he reads the next entry that captured his attention.

"Betrayed… deceived… lied to… How can he do this to me? Was this all a plan just to bring me here? I'm such a gullible fool. He lied to me… and to believe that I could have cared for him. Not anymore… I can't trust him nor anyone else. He means nothing to me."

This brings back the sadness inside him, the guilt that he holds consuming him. Angry he throws the book against the wall, but when it landed it was left open to a particular page. He picks up the book and reads.

"I heard him speak the truth. He said so many things, and he really cares. How can I be so cruel? All he wants is forgivness and he has it, but... Can he forgive me?"

He slowly closes the book and thinks to himself, "She knew all along..." He returned the journal back in her bag and placing it where he found it. "I have to talk to her." he thought to himself. The bathroom door opens and Anari comes out wearing one if his shirts that reached down to her knees. Remaining quiet she walks around the room getting ready to sleep. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to converse with her. She knew he was staring at her. A part of her wanted him to leave and the other to stay. She didn't know what she wanted exactly so she just continues ignoring him and sits on the other side of the bed.

"Anari" she heard him say. His voice was gentle. She had no choice but to reply, "Yes, Itachi." He makes his way around and stands in front of her. Closing his eyes he takes in a deep breath. With soft eyes he looks down at her. "I'm sorry." There was a pause. "For everything. I regret taking part in bringing you here. I feel remorse knowing you feel betrayed. All I ask is for your forgiveness."

"I know. I over heard you the other night. I heard everything and I believe you. You don't need to apologize to me, but to relieve you from your guilt I forgive you." Hearing her say this he drops to his knees. His dark onyx eyes gazing right at her. "But, can you forgive me for not listening to you?" He reaches for her hands and gives her a soft smile. He then wraps his arms around her waist resting his head against her chest. She flinches a bit but relaxes embracing him and petting his head. After a moment he backs away keeping his gaze on her. They stayed with their eyes locked on each other as if frozen in time. Itachi leans in closer and, hesitant at first, touches the side of her face and places his lips upon hers. She returned the kiss. The soft feel of each movement made her heart flutter. His heart, too, was pounding. Neither of them wanted to part. He wraps his arms around her and finishes the kiss with a warm embrace. They both rested on the bed begining to feel sleepy. She curled up close to him resting her head on his chest and fell asleep.

He kept his arms around her never wanting to let go. For once, Itachi was happy. He gave a smile and closed his eyes whispering, "I found what I was looking for. Anari, you are the only good thing in my life." With that he falls asleep embracing the only thing he truely loves.


End file.
